About light
by SuzySorrowLess
Summary: A little story about loneliness, darkness and finding a way back, into the light... Rated M for a reason, some sexual content, no violence. Pairing Hotch/OC


**A/N I´m not into One-Shots at all. But this one was going round and round in my head, I just had to do it. **

**English isn´t my native language, so excuse me für any grammar or writing mistakes, that found their way into that story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don´t own anything, except Eliza.**

**So have fun, now. Reviews are welcome.**

oOo

The over-slim, dark-haired man in his late forties leaned back in his office chair. He looked at his watch, it was already well after midnight. He should have been at home, not here. Today was one of those days, he could hardly bear... These days got more and more, in his imagination. He picked up the phone.  
She was answering after the second ringing, he heard her smoky voice on the other end.  
"Hello stranger," she breathed. She had recognized his number on the display. She was not surprised, he always called that late.  
"You got some time for me, Snow White?", he asked. He didn´t know her real name, neither she knew his.  
A sensual laughter was the answer. "You think, you´re my only client?"  
"No," was his reply. "But I hoped so."  
"Hope is the beginning of any disappointment," Snow White said, with a slight tremor in her voice. The sense of disappointment was familiar to her. She sighed softly and he noticed it at once.

"You okay?", he asked. To Snow White, it sounded sincere. He really wanted to know, how she was doing. No one else wanted to know, she thought. Nobody except him. She appreciated that, and that's why she always had time. For him. For no other client she was shifting dates.  
"You know where you find me," she said quietly and she almost saw the brief flash of his smile, so rare.

"Half an hour, Snow," he replied and hung up. He fled the dark, abandoned office building as fast as he could, sometimes it seemed to him like a juggernaut that devoured everything. People, feelings, light ...  
It was the light that he missed so much. He barely endured the darkness. At home, the lights were on in every room, he was scrupulously careful to never be in the dark. Childish? Perhaps. But he felt so deeply lost in the dark, he was longing for the light, so desperately.

oOo

Exactly 34 minutes later, he rang her doorbell. Snow White smiled while she opened the door.

"Right on time as always. Glad you´re here. Come on, give me that." Snow White took off his jacket and hung it on a hanger in the wardrobe. He was watching her, he loved to. She was so graceful, she was moving like a ballerina and she was so beautiful ...  
He knew why she had chosen that name, her skin was literally white as snow, her hair black as ebony, and her lips were as red as blood. Like blood on snow, he suddenly thought, and his eyes darkened. Too much blood, he thought. Way too much blood. He shook his head, that was not important now. No, not now. Snow White and he, that was all that mattered.

"Bad day?" she said, handing him some cognac.  
"Is there ever any other?" he asked, pulling Snow on a sofa.  
She gave a short laugh. "Poor baby." Milky white, delicate arms went around his neck and her black hair flooded over his chest. His arms enveloped her and the darkness disappeared a little.  
His hands went under the razor-thin nothing she was wearing. Blood-red silk and lace. He covered her butt and kneaded it tenderly.  
Snow White groaned, he knew exactly what she liked and he was a good observer. The first time she had only pretended and he immediately asked her about it. She couldn´t fool him. Snow White did not know why and she did not care. When she was with '_him_', nothing else mattered.  
She loosened his tie and pulled it over his head. Then she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She gently stroke over his chest and caused him a soft moan. Snow White smiled, she also knew exactly what he liked. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and discovered that he had shortened his belt again. Another hole. She frowned and touched his ribs. "You do not eat enough. I can feel each and every rib." She kissed his chest, his body showed quite clearly what he had already been through. Snow White's heart clenched again, even though she knew his scars already.

Her lips played around his nipples, he moaned again. A faint "Snow" escaped his lips and he held her a little tighter. At such moments she always wondered what it would be like, if he´d call her by her real name. How would it sound like, the '_Eliza_' out of his mouth. She blew a kiss to his upper body and he freed her from her panties. His fingers caressed her pearl and Snow White gasped as he caressed her gently from the inside.  
His erection pressed against her abdomen and Snow breathed heavily.  
"Right here?" she whispered and he nodded. "Here and now, Snow."  
She opened his pants and carefully covered him with her hand. She fluttered up and down his penis, cupping his testicles, caressing his tip, very gently. He was well equipped, Snow liked that. She enjoyed, when he was inside her, filling her completely. She grabbed the condom out of her top and pulled it over him.

She sat astride him and leaded him slowly into herself. He leaned back against the higher part of the divan, he still caressed her butt and supported Snows movements. He groaned. She understood her craft, Snow White was a true master. She moved slowly and sensuously, again and again she paused to delay the moment. Sometimes she raised her abdomen so much, he almost slipped out of the moist confines of her body. But she always covered him with her tightness again. Snow stepped up the pace and with a stifled cry, she collapsed on him, after she had cum.

He could feel her muscle contractions and this also threw him over the cliff. He pressed Snow quite close to him when he came. He buried his head between her breasts and kept muttering her name.  
"Stay like that," he asked her. He wanted to savor that feeling for a while. In her. Wanting to enjoy the closeness and intimacy, that was inherent in this position.  
Snow nodded lazily, she was trapped in his scent, his arms and his loneliness.

Yes, her client was lonely. He did not say so, Snow recognized it at first glance, when he was with her the first time. Maybe she felt so connected with him, because she was, too. Not that feeling of loneliness that everyone knew when being alone for some time.  
_No_.  
Their both kind of loneliness hurt, it tore hearts asunder and it was plunging the people into darkness, to get lost and feel abandoned. This darkness was like a maze, tricking and deceiving, conjuring light where´s only darkness.  
Snow sobbed and cried, her tears fell upon his breast and his grip tightened.  
"Don´t you cry," he whispered and kissed her head. "Don´t you cry, my little Snow White."  
He stroked her back soothingly. He felt that he was about to exceed a limit. The line between whore and customer, it shifted towards man and woman. Away from the anonymity towards 'knowing' ... to ... 'loving'?

oOo

"Sorry," she said softly. "I didn´t wanna cry, it was just so ... I don´t know. You're not here to play my comforter, are you?"

"Not really, but I don´t feel unpleasant, if you mean that. Anything I can do? Got any trouble?" He asked, lifting her head a little to look into her eyes.  
Snow White lowered her eyelids, she did not want him to look into her soul to see maybe things that were not good. Not for her and not for him. "If I only knew. Perhaps I'm just too old and too sentimental."  
She freed herself and went into the bedroom. "Wanna join me?"  
He followed her and took off his clothes along the way. Snow was already on the bed, she was naked and stretched herself for him.  
"Anything else, I can do for you?" she asked. She slightly spread her legs and gave him a look at her most intimate part.  
He grabbed one of the silk ribbons that were on the sideboard and Snow held out her hands.  
He tied her hands up over her head and fixed it to a metal strut of the head board. Cautiously, he was careful, so she could free herself, if she wanted to. Then he covered her eyes with a scarf and left the bedroom. She heard noises from the kitchen, freezer or refrigerator. Snow smiled, she liked that.  
"Have you missed me?" He asked a few minutes later and went back to her.  
"How could I not?" She replied softly.

He leaned over her and kissed her neck flexor, then her shoulder, finally her nipple. He sucked and licked them, first one side, then the other. Snow groaned, she was wet again. Her nipples seemed to have a leased line to her abdomen and she spread her legs again. She heard him laugh softly, his hand moved down and caressed her, touched her dam and ventured a little further. Snow held her breath, but he did not penetrate her, he just touched her very gently. Snow was not against this type of sexual practice, but the mood had to fit. And right now, she was on her way to say yes...to everything.  
"Only if you ask me to," he whispered in her ear and Snow screamed, when she felt the ice cube on her nipples. She moaned loudly.

"More," she gasped and writhed under his touch. The ice cube on her nipples got company, another was moving around her navel, she was breathing heavily.  
He took the ice away and something warm dripped on her upper body, she smelled massage oil. He made a generous use of it and massaged Snow carefully. He missed nothing, he kneaded her breasts, tugging again and again at her nipples, they already pleasurely hurt. He massaged her belly and her abdomen, he pushed her legs a little further apart and stroked her shaved pubis.  
Snow moved towards him, she finally wanted to feel every wonderful inch of his hot, throbbing flesh.  
"Please," she begged, jerking at her silk chains.  
"Shall I untie you?" he asked.  
She shook her head, "just take me, otherwise I'll go crazy." Snow moaned again, she felt perfectely ready.  
For a barely perceptible moment his lips brushed against hers, then she heard the familiar ratcheting the condom wrapper.  
He knelt on the bed and lifted her bottom slightly. Then he put her right leg on his shoulder and took her with a sharp thrust.

Snow cried, she seemed to be on fire. His thrusts came hard and fast, she heard him gasp. He moved vigorously in her, Snow screamed again, the orgasm rolled over her like one of those giant waves on the shores of Hawaii. He intensified his thrusts and with a loud "oh God", he also came.

He breathed a few times, then he undid the blindfold and shackles. He stroked her cheek, "everything ok?"  
Snow nodded, she almost fainted, her body calmed down only very slowly.  
His head now rested on her chest, he slipped into a peaceful sleep. She stroked his hair and made a decision.

The next time she would tell him her name. This almost-kiss earlier ... it was against the rules. A client wasn´t allowed to kiss his whore. But whore and client they left behind long ago.  
Their relationship had changed, Eliza thought. And she would ask him his name. Whether he would tell her?

It feels good to lie with her, he thought just before falling asleep. He would ask her for her name, the next time. And he would tell her his.  
He fell asleep ...

and the first time for a very long time

Aaron was dreaming ...

about light.


End file.
